Maintenant, tu es une meurtrière
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Le test d'aptitude a lieu une fois par an pour chaque adolescent âgé de 16 ans. Il permet de découvrir quelle faction est la mieux pour chacun. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du test de Morgane, une sincère. Cependant, le test allait-il se passer comme prévu ?


Titre : Maintenant, tu es une meurtrière

Résumé : Le test d'aptitude a lieu une fois par an pour chaque adolescent âgé de 16 ans. Il permet de découvrir quelle faction est la mieux pour chacun. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du test de Morgane, une sincère. Cependant, le test allait-il se passer comme prévu ?

Personnages principaux : OC

Bêta : Chambre 313 et Neko Kirei

* * *

 _ **Maintenant, tu es une meurtrière**_

Le produit avait été injecté dans la gorge de Morgane avec une aiguille faisant la taille de son petit doigt. Heureusement, la douleur fut brève.

La femme, du nom d'Élena, semblait essayer de lui parler, cependant, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son : elle voyait les lèvres de l'érudite – d'après l'uniforme – bouger mais aucun mot n'arrivait à son cerveau, de plus, les mouvements dans son champ de vision ralentissaient peu à peu.

Morgane ferma donc quelques instants les yeux, cherchant à retrouver toutes ses facultés, mais en les ouvrants, elle découvrit une immense salle contenant seulement le fauteuil où Morgane était allongée... La femme qui lui avait fait la piqûre avait également disparu. Une fois l'étonnement passé, la jeune femme remarqua un détail troublant.

Les murs étaient recouverts de miroir, certainement pour savoir si Morgane allait devenir altruiste.

La jeune femme approcha plus près encore des glaces tout en se regardant fermement, comme pour se défier elle-même. Devant Morgane se dressait une femme d'un mètre soixante-dix pour cinquante-cinq kilogrammes. Un uniforme noir et blanc mettait en valeur sa taille fine, ses jambes musclées par son jogging chaque matin, son ventre plat et ses épaules carrées, dignes d'une nageuse. Ses cheveux roux et frisés recouvraient le haut de sa veste noire et ses yeux verts tournants légèrement vers le gris étaient impénétrables, froids avec une petite touche de malice. Son teint doré était recouvert de taches de rousseur, du moins sur son visage et ses épaules. Ses traits, bien que fins, étaient durs : elle possédait une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes saillantes, un front bien proportionné. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une belle fille ».

En se regardant dans le miroir, Morgane se demanda comment elle serait avec un uniforme totalement noir et près du corps, ou bien des habits « cool » et colorés – rouges, jaunes, verts... -, ou peut-être un uniforme bleu et des lunettes qui seraient là seulement pour lui donner un air d'intelligente, ou des habits gris, d'un vieux gris abîmé, amples car, après tout, c'était déplacé pour les altruistes de mettre en valeur leurs formes. Et si la rousse gardait simplement ses couleurs – noir et blanc -, serait-elle prête à dévoiler ses secrets les plus intimes devant des inconnus ou pire, des proches ?

Un grognement attira son attention, des yeux noirs et féroces étaient fixés sur sa personne. Derrière Morgane se dressait de toute sa hauteur un chien de grande taille qui montrait les crocs.

\- Fais un choix, ordonna une voix similaire à la sienne.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la source de cette voix pour découvrir son clone... Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans l'autre Morgane, elle semblait... Plus mature, plus froide. Ce n'était pas elle malgré son apparence. Ce n'était pas elle malgré ses yeux, ses cheveux, son uniforme...

À côté de sa doublure, il y avait un couteau qui semblait bien aiguisé et une côte de porc.

\- Pourq... commença la rousse avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

La Morgane en face d'elle n'était qu'une illusion sans aucune conscience, ni aucune pensée, ni aucun sentiment. C'était une personne créée de toutes pièces par le sérum... Le sérum. Manipulateur. Même si Morgane posait la question « Pourquoi ? », elle était presque persuadée que son double ne répondrait pas, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas sa fonction.

De la viande. Un couteau. Pourquoi devrait-elle choisir ?

La rousse se précipita pour prendre le couteau et la côte de porc en même temps, seulement la deuxième version de Morgane ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie de cette éventualité. Celle-ci avança vers elle et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire dans un mouvement souple avant de revenir à sa place.

\- Fais un choix, répéta froidement son clone. Un seul choix...

Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire malgré son nez cassé par le coup et se leva pour s'avancer à nouveau pour prendre les deux : la nourriture et l'arme. En voyant cela, sa doublure avança de nouveau pour lui en mettre une, seulement, la rousse était préparée cette fois-ci et empoigna l'avant-bras de l'illusion pour le tordre dans son dos avant de la balancer par terre. Elle tendit encore une fois ses mains vers les deux choix. Cependant, Morgane avait oublié que, effectivement, son clone n'était pas réel et pouvait donc apparaître, disparaître et recevoir des coups. De ce fait, la Morgane 2.0 apparut derrière elle et lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête. Le choc la projeta par terre et cogna sa tête contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un râle de douleur franchit la frontière de ses lèvres, suivit d'un grognement de rage. Son pied partit rencontrer les jambes de son illusion qui disparut avant sa chute pour apparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tu dois faire un choix Morgane, affirma son double. Un seul choix...

Cette fois-ci, Morgane n'essaya pas d'approcher les deux bols et s'avança à l'aide de grandes enjambées vers Morgane 2.0 pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Ça, c'était pour mon mal de crâne connasse, cingla Morgane avant de se diriger fermement vers le couteau et la côte de porc.

\- Tu dois faire un choix, répéta la fausse Morgane en la suivant de près. Un seul et unique choix !

Ses mains tentèrent encore une fois de prendre les deux objets en même temps, seulement, la jeune femme se retrouva à nouveau au sol, projetée loin de la lame et de la viande. Elle se mit donc en position, c'était une position qu'avaient les audacieux lors des débuts de combat, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait vu lorsque la rousse était allée voir sa grande sœur, devenue audacieuse un an plus tôt. Et le duel entre les deux Morgane recommença. Évidemment l'illusion avait un avantage considérable, cependant, la sincère était trop têtue pour lâcher l'affaire. Les coups pleuvaient. De plus, lors d'une chute, sa tête rencontra durement le bol du couteau. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, malheureusement, sa doublure voulut reprendre son « activité » pour l'éloigner des deux bols. Au moment où Morgane 2.0 allait prendre ses cheveux, Morgane prit seulement le couteau et l'enfonça dans le ventre de son double.

\- Ta gueule, pétasse, siffla Morgane alors que du sang coulait du ventre de son adversaire.

 _« Rappelle-toi que c'était une illusion, elle ne peut pas mourir, donc elle ne peut pas saigner, c'est un test Morgane »_ , songea froidement la rousse. Cependant, une deuxième voix intérieure lui rappela qu'elle avait tué une femme seulement pour un couteau et un stupide morceau de viande.

Morgane avait envie de lâcher le couteau pour se précipiter dans un coin de la pièce et se mettre en boule. Ses mains tremblaient de peur face à son acte. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas, elle garda le couteau dans sa main et enleva le sang de la lame sur sa veste. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, ce n'était qu'un test. Qu'un stupide test. Un stupide test avec un faux chien...

Le chien. Morgane se tourna cherchant le gros chien qui se reflétait dans la glace quelques minutes auparavant pour trouver un petit chiot. La rousse avança vers lui avec la viande pour lui donner, gardant quand même la lame dans l'autre main. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'animal et mit la nourriture devant lui.

\- Petit chien, annonça joyeusement une voix de petite fille.

La jeune femme sursauta, s'apprêtant à menacer la petite fille, altruiste d'après son costume, avec un couteau. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas une autre Morgane qui allait s'amuser à lui donner des coups. La rouquine posa donc son couteau sur le sol en voyant la lueur de peur dans le regard de la blonde.

\- T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, annonça gentiment Morgane, affichant un sourire tremblant.

 _« Tu es en train de parler à une illusion, jeune fille, tu deviens complètement folle ! »_ , marmonna la jeune femme en clignant des yeux. Brusquement, la petite fille se mit à courir, cherchant à échapper au chien redevenu adulte. En voyant cela, Morgane rattrapa le chien et lui sauta dessus pour l'arrêter, seulement le sale cabot et la petite avaient disparu, absorbés par le sol.

\- Satané test ! cria Morgane en frappant le sol du poing, complètement perdue, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle posa son front contre le sol, respirant bruyamment, comme après une course. Ce test allait la rendre complètement dingue. Les battements effrénés de son cœur furent remplacés par des bruits de conversations, le sol semblait remuer autour de Morgane. En levant la tête – malgré sa nuque douloureuse -, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était dans un bus rempli de personnes, celui qui menait généralement les fraternels et les altruistes au centre-ville. La rousse était assise sur un fauteuil – elle était pourtant bien par terre il y avait quelques secondes. En face d'elle se dressaient des individus de toutes les factions – sauf les audacieux qui avaient leur propre train – et ils discutaient tranquillement, ils avaient l'air tellement réels avec leurs uniformes... Cela donnait la migraine à Morgane. Réel. Irréel.

À côté d'elle, un homme lisait son journal, qui lui masqua le visage... Mais, la rousse vit ses mains, crispées sur le papier comme s'il voulait le déchirer en mille morceaux ; elles étaient couvertes de cicatrices.

\- Tu connais ce type ? interrogea un érudit.

Il tapotait du doigt la photo qui illustrait l'article de la première page. Le titre annonçait : « Un violent meurtrier enfin arrêté ». Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce mot, « meurtrier », dans le journal. « _Rappelle-toi, c'est un faux journal, tenu par de fausses mains, appartenant à une fausse personne... C'est un monde d'illusion_ ».

\- Premièrement, quand on s'adresse à une personne, on dit « bonjour », commença froidement Morgane, les yeux braqués dans ceux remplis de folie de son vis-à-vis, on appelle ça la politesse. Et deuxièmement, si je le connaissais, je ne vous le dirais pas.

\- Tu le connais donc, s'impatienta l'homme en rapprochant l'image du visage, tu le connais n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que la jeune femme connaissait l'homme de la photo, c'était son père. Cependant, même si c'était une stupide illusion, Morgane ne comptait pas lui dire, simplement par principe. Après tout, si tout ceci était réel, la rousse n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, et certainement pas à un malade, l'identité de la personne, surtout si c'était son propre père.

\- Dis-moi qui c'est, cria l'inconnu en lâchant le journal pour poser les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Allez-vous faire mettre, trouduc, répliqua Morgane en mettant son genou dans les parties de l'homme qui se baissa sous la douleur.

La rousse était prête à s'enfuir quand, d'un seul coup, le test s'arrêta. Morgane ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour découvrir l'érudit qui la regardait avec deux yeux remplis de terreur. Son regard reflétait une lueur de curiosité. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant la brune – l'érudite – agir ainsi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Morgane, inquiète d'avoir loupé son test.

\- Divergente, murmura Élena avant de se précipiter vers la porte, visiblement pour avertir les autres.

Divergente. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Évidemment, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Morgane était au courant depuis qu'elle avait entendu une conversation entre sa mère et son père. C'était une personne que la société ne pouvait pas « ranger » dans une faction. Une personne qui ne réfléchissait pas de la même manière que les autres. Une personne incontrôlable. Et si par malheur un divergent était découvert, sa vie s'arrêtait ici.

Avant que la femme n'ouvre la porte, Morgane la rattrapa et la lança au sol, bloquant ensuite la porte. Seulement, l'érudite se remit debout. Voyant la sortie bloquée, elle se mit à hurler :

\- AIDEZ-MOI ! IL Y A UNE... Commença Élena avant d'être à nouveau mise à terre par Morgane.

Sans réfléchir un seul instant, déconnectant son cerveau et sa conscience, la rousse enchaîna les coups de poing, cassant son nez, déboîtant sa mâchoire, tout en essayant d'ignorer les cris de douleur et le bruit des os qui se cassaient. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Seulement, c'était Élena ou elle. À chaque coup, Morgane murmurait qu'elle était désolée. Et même quand le corps ne bougea plus, elle continua, encore et encore, oubliant l'endroit où elle était, qui elle était. À la fin, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

 _« Maintenant, tu es une meurtrière... Et une divergente. »_

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
